Jacob Jaxon
by civilgirl2429
Summary: Bella never told Jacob that she was pregnant when she just stopped talking to him. He doesn't know she has a baby let alone he is the father...What will happen when she runs into him at the store?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have written in a while and I hope that it will work out for me. Please comment and review. Thanks. P.S. I don't own any of the Twilight characters in this story but I do have some of my OC. **

The bundle of joy that I call my beautiful son looked up at me like I was the most important person in the world. Even though his world only consisted of the small little corner of my bedroom that he called his own, in this small little apartment that we called home. I always love staring at him while he sleeps, he has always been a good boy and sleeps through the night not a lot of new parents can say that about their child only being six months old. I moved to go lay down in my own bed and to think about the young boy's father. He woke up early the next morning just cooing at me waiting for me to pick him out of his crib for his morning feeding than today we were going to the store and going to see my parents.

"Hey big boy. How's mommy's favorite little boy?" He smiled and cooed at me again. I picked him up took him to the kitchen to warm up his bottle. After his breakfast I sat him in his walker and proceeded to get dressed for the day. Then I packed the diaper bag and everything I would need to take care of my infant for the day. I put him on the changing table dressing him in one of his cute I love mommy oneis in a navy blue color with some black little sweat pants and some sock shoes to make a matching outfit. I strap him into his carseat and carry him out to the car to pay some of the bills than to the store to pick up some things for me to eat.

My favorite little supermarket in town and we pull up, I love the small town feel and they always have the freshest produce from local farmers. I pull him out of the car and carry him into the store and put him in a cart. He is happily chewing on one of the toys attached to his carseat. We head towards the meat department.

"Bella?" I think someone is calling me but I'm not sure and ignore it anyway.

"Bella Swan? Is that really you?" I instantly recognized that voice it was Jacob Black.

"Bella. How are you?" He said getting closer to me and the cart. "And who's this cute little fellow?"

"This is my son…"

"Well isn't he just the cutest? I haven't seen you in a year and half…I was starting to think you didn't want to see me anymore, but now I get it."

"Jacob it's not what you think."

"I don't know what to think to be honest maybe we can catch up for some coffee…Can you give me your number or you free now?"

"I am free now." Why did I just say that? I don't think I really want to face the music yet.

"Okay how about we go now I don't see you have anything in your cart yet?"

"Alright let's go now."

I can't even believe I agreed to this, what was I thinking this is going to ruining Jacob's whole life if I tell him the truth. This is why I ran off without telling him in the first place.

"To be honest it would be easier to strap JJ's in if we took my car."

"What does JJ stand for?"

"Yeah. His name is Jacob Jaxon."

"You named him Jacob."

"Yeah. I named him after you."

"Well thanks Bells…At least I think thanks." I kinda of chuckled at him, his smile was so bright and some of the things he says always making me laugh or smile.

"Well here is my car. You didn't have to carry JJ. I could have handled it."

"I know but I think he is kind of cute." If you only knew Jacob if you only knew.

"Alright well I don't know how to put this carseat in the car so you will probably have to do it."

"Thanks Jacob. You carrying him was good enough." He took my keys.

"You know why don't we just go back to my place so we can talk. I have some things that I need to be open and honest about."

"Okay?"

I gave directions to him to get back to my tiny little apartment. JJ was dead asleep in his car seat and I could hear him snoozing from the front seat. I love the fact that my little man was asleep it always made my life a little bit easier.

"Here we are." I grabbed JJ out of the car and walked towards the apartment unlocking the door.

"Cute little place you've got here."

"Thanks make yourself at home and I'll be just a minute laying JJ down in his crib."

"Okay." He seemed slightly uneasy about what we would have to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright it's a short chapter but I am trying to write here and there. Review and feedback are important it keeps me motivated to write more and more. I should have chapter 3 up soon but I thought I would post this to get your fix for the day. Have a wonderful day. :D (I still don't own any of the characters.) **

I walk back out in the living room and Jacob is just staring at the wall.

"So I think I figured it out."

"Figure what out." I look at him with a strange look.

"JJ is really my son. That's why you ran out on me."

"Yeah." He pulled me into his arms and we sat on the couch.

"Bella… I could have been there for you. I could have helped take care of him. He is you know the alpha's son. What were you gonna tell him when he was older?"

"I don't know Jake. I didn't get that far and I ran away because you had already protected me so many times. I couldn't let you take the fall for this one too. You have always been good to me."

"Bella. We can do this together you just have to let me help you. Plus I would love to be part of his life. He is my son and I didn't walk out on you. You walked out on me. I don't know what else I can do. Bella you broke my heart into pieces you nearly killed me. I want to be the man of your dreams and I want to raise our baby together. You just left me in the dark and I had no idea what you were doing. At first I thought it was the leeches fault you ran away but when they told me they hadn't seen you than I knew something was wrong. I don't know why you just didn't come to me. Then I asked Charlie and he said you told him you were going back to live with your mom. I called her she said you with still with Charlie. Then when everyone figured out what happened. Bella we were so worried. I am just glad you are safe, sound and I found you." He started to yell.

"Shh. You'll wake JJ and then you'll have to put him back to sleep."

"So why did you move her out of all places?"

"Why Seattle? Because it was far enough away and as far as I could get being as pregnant and broke as I was." He slightly chuckled at me. "Why are you in Seattle Mr. Black?"

"Because it is a trip I always wanted to take and I am taking a vacation. Letting Sam run the pack while I'm gone. Because every day I get up and look outside the window I just wish you would be pulling down my drive. It was affecting my ability to run the pack so I had to take a couple weeks away from the res, Forks even just for a while. But I never thought in a million years I would run into you Bella. Oh my god I am so glad that you're okay and alive and you are going back with me."

"Jacob I can't face the music to my father, the pack and everyone. Plus JJ and I are happy here."

"No harm will come to you Bella. I will protect you from everything. Plus I did finally move out of my dad's house before coming here so you and JJ can stay there. We don't have to tell anyone you are back just yet if you would like that?"

"Oh Jacob. I miss dad so much. I wish to go see them."

"So it's settled we will leave first thing in the morning."

"Jacob I have to quit my job and I have to pay the babysitter and I have to pack."

"Well let's start now."

"Oh Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay don't get used to this but I had some spare time tonight. Because well I didn't have anything better to be doing with my life. I just moved half way across the country and still need to get a job so well see I can complete the story before I get busy with my life again. Thanks. :) Please review and let me know what you think. (I still don't own the characters.) **

Seeing Jacob smile that big brought joy to me inside that I haven't felt in a long time at least not since leaving Forks. Should I really go back to late now Jake went to the store to get some boxes so we could start packing my stuff and was renting a uhaul to drive all this stuff back with us. I hear JJ start to stir in his crib he must be hungry. I walk into our bedroom and there is his is. His bright eyes staring at me with a smile on his face at the thought of seeing me. I love him so much I pick him up and we had to the living room to start our feeding. Odd thing about JJ is he never likes to eat from a bottle he hates it. He throws up most of the time when I do feed him like that and to be perfectly honest I love our mommy baby time it gives us. But this boy sure does it a lot must be that wolf inside of him. I chuckle to myself. JJ is done eating by the time Jake gets back with all the boxes.

"Bella….Where do we even start?"

"You could start in the kitchen. Just let me put JJ in his jumper. And my stuff isn't going to be the hardest to pack it is Mr. JJ's that is going to be the hardest."

"Let's do this." All of my stuff took about two hours to pack seeing that I didn't have much. Jake loaded it all in the back of the truck. Jake for some reason really wanted to take the furniture. I guess he didn't have any but who am I to argue with the man about something so stupid. So we loaded the small dining room table and chairs someone had giving me. The couch had been loaded along with the small blucky tv and the small but effenicent coffee table. Most of the things I bought cheap so the babysitter would have some where to sit. We went into the bedroom and Jacob started packing my clothes in the box with shoes and everything just thrown in there.

"Jake. What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm packing your stuff."

"No you're just making it worse when I have to go unpack for crying out loud let me pack a bag of clothes and things that I will need for a few days until I go through all of the boxes."

"Sorry captain just trying to help."

"I know but let me do this part." As soon as I said that JJ started crying.

"Hey…." I turned around and Jake was already gone to go sooth our child. Our child…I liked the sound of that. I wonder why he had been so excepting of JJ I don't know why he was but he surely was much more accepting than I thought he would be. Jake came walking back into my tiny bedroom and was holding our son in his arms who was now back asleep.

"Just go put him in the crib. It's getting kind of late. I think I just want to curl up into bed and pack the rest in the morning if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah. Fine by me. I'll be going back to my hotel room. I'll come back around 7:30."

"You don't have to go Jake. We already have a child together. We really don't need you to leave us alone. Plus I wouldn't mind some company to be completely honest."

"Okay Bels."

I came back dressed in my pjs.

"Um. I do believe those are mine pretty lady."

"Oh these old things." I said blushly know good and well it was one of Jake's old tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that were too big for me but I wore them anyway. I just love the way I felt wrapped up in them at night they reminded me so much of being wrapped up in his arms safe and sound.

"Well I see why I never got them back you just look so damn cute in them. I could just eat you." He chuckled at me and had a huge smile on his face before tackling me into my small queen size bed.

"Shhh. You'll wake the baby."

"I'm not going to wake the baby."

"Shhh…It's night time we have a full day ahead and JJ will wake up in a few hours and will be hungry so I need sleep before then."

I woke up the next morning around 6am. I looked over and JJ and Jake were both gone and why didn't he cry in the middle of the night. I got out of bed in a hurry.

"Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake." No one answered. Did he really just take my baby and he is never coming back with him. Oh my god. I can't believe that bastard would do that to me. Jake opened the front door pushing the stroller threw with my one and only baby boy.

"Sorry Bels I was hungry and he was awake so I didn't want to leave him here. Plus we had some daddy son time."

"Next time leave a god damn note. I was worried sick. I thought you had taken him from me."

"Bel. I would never do that in a million years. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes sir I believe I can forgive you."

"I did bring you back some donuts and chocolate milk like I know is your favorite."

"Thanks. I'm gonna eat than we'll getting packing again."

We sat in silence while I ate my breakfast. Jake had put JJ in his pack and play while we sat on the floor. I need to pack a diaper bag full of things I am going to need. Make a list of things he will need Bella. Well I am going to leave the pack &amp; play handy along with the stroller the carseat. Also lots of outfits because a baby can never have too many. On second thought I should probably just load up all of his stuff into boxes and put them in the car with me just taking a diaper bag that sounds like a better idea.

"Jacob we are going to pack his stuff and put it in my car and then leave the rest of the stuff in the truck. I don't care if my stuff isn't easy to get to we can get there when we get there."

"Sounds good to me Bels."

We were almost done packing the only thing left to take was the crib. I had spent a decent amount of money on it and I had saved long and hard for it. I don't exactly know how I put it together all that long time ago. But Jake took apart in a breeze.

"You made that look easier than it was putting it together."

"OH Bels. I love you."

"Thanks?"

"You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag."

"Well Jake I might stay here than if you are going to treat me that way."

"I was kidding. PLEASE COME BACK. I need you in my life and I need JJ. I need you both in my life."

"Have you told anyone I am coming back?"

"No did you want me too?"

"No."

"Then I won't say a word until you are ready to?"

"Thanks again Jake. Thanks again."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters but I do love them. :) Keep your comments coming in I love to know what you think about my story. :D I hope to keep posting at least once a week. Have a great day and I hope you enjoy the read. **

I can't believe that I am actually going to back to Forks. I haven't been there in over a year and no one even knows that I had JJ not even my parents. I cut all ties and made my own path. Breath Bella, breathe. They are going to love JJ and you know they will. I just need to get my stuff unpacked and settle in and then we'll go visit Charlie. Oh Charlie how I have missed that man and our awkward conversations and the way he would go about his business and I would go about mine. I miss those days. Of course he's going to love JJ it is his grandson and the only male that will be on his side. Let's do this.

"Bel."

"Yeah."

"Are we almost done?"

"Looks like everything is packed and ready to go."

"Are you ready to go back?"

"No not really but I guess that's what I am going to do I can't keep my son away from his family, his history and his future. He is a Black after all and you know how they are." I laughed at him as I petted the top of his head.

"Yeah. I know how they can be Bels. I do have a question for you though?"

"Yeah shoot?"

"What is JJ's full name?"

"Jacob Jaxon Black."

"Why Black and not Swan?"

"Because he just looks so much like you. I thought that if he didn't even know you that he should at least have your last name since you are his daddy."

"Daddy. It's still weird to be a dad."

"That's only because you found about him not to long ago. But he looks at you like he knows you already."

"Yeah Bels. I know you ready to load up for the drive back home."

"Home. You have no idea how good it feels to go home."

Jacob drives the U-Haul I follow behind him in my car lost in my own thought wondering what it was going to be like going back to the place I had once fled from. I hear my son snoring in the backseat, I would do anything for that child he means the world to me. I just hope Jake takes care of him like he should but I already see the way he loves his son even though he just meet him. We finally pull up to this tiny little house on the res.

"Bels this is our home."

"Oh Jake. It is cute."

"I built it myself."

"That doesn't surprise me."

It was a small little red brick house with a stone pathway leading to the front door which was white with white trim. It had a small covered porch on the front with a swing with wolves carved into facing towards the woods. The windows were trimmed with white shutters. He built it like my dream house. We walk into the kitchen it is small but a nice starter home. It has a small eat in kitchen styled in a country fashion, with light maple cabinets and a lighter colored counter top. He had two bedrooms one that looked like a disaster zone and one that didn't have anything it. The walls were still white and nothing was on the walls.

"I thought we could make this JJ's room." He said carrying in some of JJ's things out of my car.

"Yes. Before we get to unpacked we need to paint it. I always him to have his own room I could paint and make it his own. I just don't know what I want to decorate it as just yes."

"You have plenty of time Bels."

"Could you leave the diaper bag and pack and play in my car. I want to go visit Charlie."

"I don't know if he is at home or my dad's house."

I called the Swan house and Jake was right no one answer. I called the Black's and Jake's dad answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Billy. I was wondering if Charlie was there."

"Yeah he is who is this calling?"

"Bella."

"Bella. Hi how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Have you talked to Jacob? I can give you his new number he moved out on the other side of the res a couple months ago…"

"Billy. I have seen Jake and I am on the res now. I would like to talk to my dad and see how long he is going to be staying so I can come see him."

"Just come on over. I'll keep him here for a while it will be more fun if it is a surprise."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"Jake. You're dad wants me to surprise Charlie so let's all go over there together."

"Alright Bels. We can unpack later."

We drove over to Billy's in silence. My stomach is sour to think how the men are going to react to JJ. I don't know I am so nervous.

"Bella. Don't be worried they love us." He said as we pulled up into the drive, of course there was the police cruiser and just like Billy promised he kept Charlie here.

We walked up to the front door and Jake let himself in.

"Hey dad, hey Charlie." Charlie just nodded his head towards Jake and continued watching the game.

"Hey dad, hey Billy." I said waving at Billy. Charlie again nodded his head than realized who I was got up and came and bear hugged me.

"Isabella. Where have you been you've you been? I've been worried sick about you." He hugged me even tighter.

"Well why don't we sit down and I'll explain it to everywhere. Well I found out a few weeks after I graduated that I was pregnant…."

"Who the fuck was the father I'll kill the mother fucker." Charlie yelled.

"Dad. Just listen. Jake is the father and well I didn't think that I could burden anyone with the mess that I had made for myself so I left and went to Seattle. I have been living since before JJ was born."

"Who's JJ?"

"He's your grandson and in that car seat if you would like to meet him." Charlie walked over to the car seat and peered down at my sleeping son and his eyes lit up.

"He looks so much like Jacob it is not funny. I don't even think you can tell he has Swan in him at all." Charlie chuckled. He picked him up out of the seat and carried him over to where Billy and him could hold and look at their new grandson.

"He is beautiful Bella." Billy said to me. "I accept you Jacob to pick up the slack and be a good father to this son. Since he is a Black. If you don't mind me asking what JJ stands for do you?"

"Nope his full name is Jacob Jaxon Black."

The pride was beaming off every man in this small house. Who would have thought one little boy could bring so much joy to this family.

"Does your mother know?" Charlie asked.

"No dad. I brought him to you first to see how you felt about it."

"You told me before Renee. I feel so honored. You should probably call her and where are you staying?"

"I am staying with Jake at his house and we are going to paint the nursery and was wondering if you would like to help with your grandson's room."

"Of course I would love to Bella."

"I want to help too."

"Of course Billy."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for such a long time to update. I started a new job, I was making new friends and moving forward with my life. I am still trying to adjust to not living at home anymore and everything is just building up. But here is another update for the story and I should update again sometime this week at least I hope so. Thanks for the reviews and follows it means a lot. Emily

We leave Billy's house and head home it is almost time for JJ to eat again than that means its super close to bed time. I can't wait to curl up into a bed and sleep. It is still weird being back here in Forks with the people that I know and love but I can't wait to start my new life with them. I just think maybe I should have...

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jacob."

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about adjusting to being back here again and having people to count on. It will be nice." I smiled really big.

"Oh yes Bella. It will be I missed you so much."

Jacob carries JJ into the house, feeds him like I showed him before, changes him and puts him in his pack and play fast asleep. I need to start unpacking tomorrow and get everything ready to be moved around because I can't live in this bachelor pad too long. It smells like old gym socks and really moldy pizza. I surly don't want my babe living in a place that smells like that. I hear the shower turn off and then the TV in the bedroom turn on. I start to drift off into sleep on this couch that isn't nearly as uncomfortable as I thought it was going to be.

*Jacob's POV*

"Bells are you ready for bed?" I just answered my own question there she is sound asleep on the couch. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bedroom. Wow did her having JJ really fill her out. She isn't as awkward and small as she used to be but more of not fat but a filling manner. Motherhood was really good to her, she doesn't seem to get frazzled when he cries. She seems to be the perfect child and she did give birth to the first wolf son of the pack. He has a lot to learn as he gets older, I am sure she had dreams when she was pregnant, that's at least what is rumor to have been said in the tribe talk. But what do I know I'm just a man. Maybe I'll ask her. I really have to stop this train of thought I am getting way too hard to even think straight. I want her again, I just love the way her skin smells. I start to pull off her clothes and put her in one of my big shirts and tuck her into bed. I love her so much. I just wish she would have told me about JJ I could have been there for her. I could have helped her along the way but she said she didn't want to burden me and she knew about the pack situation. So I really don't blame her, I probably would have done the same thing. JJ started to cry in the other room. I'll leave his mother and go tend to him. She must be tired from working and having to take care of a child all by herself. But she has me now and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. I finally have a family.

*Bella's POV*

I wake up to the smell of breakfast….Oh freshly cooked breakfast that I didn't have to make I open my eyes and have no idea where I am at. I let out a small scream. Jacob comes running through the door.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just woke up in a new place just a little scary. I'm sorry. But what you making for breakfast it smells wonderful. And let me guess you got up with JJ all night?"

"I thought someone was attacking you. And it's a surprise. Yes I am his father and I can get up with him in the middle of the night and take care of him."

"I was saying anything bad. I was just going to say thank you. It meant a lot to me to get a good night's sleep. I think I am going to unpack my stuff today and maybe get the smell of old gym socks out of this house."

"No we have to go to Emily's because they all need to meet JJ and I have to go to a pack meeting. They have been starting to smell more leeches and we really can't have them around now."

"Jacob. I have no desire to go I just want to stay home get everything settled. I want to pick up some paint and start on the nursery while the idea is still in my head."

"But Bella. I have to protect you."

"Look Jacob. I am a big girl and I can protect myself. I am not ready for the whole pack to know about JJ and I don't want so many new people in his life. He freaks out. Only small groups of people at time and that is a lot of noise and I don't know if it will be good for him. That and I wanted to spend some time with Charlie."

"Fine." He says as he walks out of the door in defeat. I'll call Charlie and Billy and see if they want to go to the store and pick up some things for the nursery. I can't invite one without the other.


	6. Chapter 6

_I know my lovely readers it has been a while but to my defense I haven't had my laptop in a while and my boyfriends computer doesn't have word or any type notepad or anything so I had a brain storm in the middle of the night and this all done via my tablet. So I am really sorry if there are any errors or spelling mistakes. I have only my tablet and my phone and I figured an update was an update. Thank goodness for bluetooth keyboards though or this would not be possible. Anyway...Relax and enjoy..Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming. And hopefully I will finish this story before I start school in August. BTW still don't own any of the characters but a few. _

Charlie, Billy and I had a lot of catching up to do. So we drove to the store to get the paint for JJ's room. I wanted something that he could grow into but not something that he would want to change anytime soon. We spent a couple of hours trying to come up with ideas and then it finally hit me. I woud paint the walls a sky blue color and the bottom the brown and reddish to look like rock of the Earh than we would put dinosaur stickers all across the walls along with black lettering with JJ's full name written out. By the time we picked up the supplies and head back towards the house it was time to feed the little guy again giving Charlie and Billy something to fight over. Which was quite a site to be honest. I was so glad to be home and JJ even seemed a little happier as well.

"Bella."

"Yeah Billy?"

"Did you tell the pack yet?" He whispered into my ear.

"No I think Jake is telling them. I didn't want to take him today because we are still trying to settle into our new home and too many new people might make him an unhappy baby and I don't want that."

"I understand your wishes Bella and respect them but you can't keep him away together. He is the alpha's son."

"I know Billy and looks like him too." Billy laughed at my joke as Charlie came in the nursery being down with JJ and laying him back in his pack and play.

"Were you two gossiping like old hens in here or were you working?" Charlie asked as he picked up a paint brush and started to get to work. It took four hours of painting but we finally got it looking like a prehistoric playground for dinosaurs.

"Thank you guys so much. Now all I need is a matching crib set for him and he bedroom will be perfect."

"Bella the paint needs to dry first."

"I know dad. I really need to get the smell of old gym socks out of this house though." We all laughed..

"When Jake moved out it took me four months and about fifty candles later to get that smell out of jacob's old room. So good luck with that darling." He laughed with the biggest goofest smile on his face.

"Thanks for your words of encouragement Billy."

"Anytime Bella. Well Charlie I"m old and need to be getting home. Could you please take me there?"

"What are you Miss Dasiy?"

"Why yes Iam. Now take a little old lady home won't you be so kind young lad." I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. Gosh I didn't notice until today how much I actually missed them.

"OH you two are smething else." I said giving them hugs "Be safe and come back tomorrow there is plenty of more work to do."

"Well come back tomorrow Bella see you then." They both kissed JJ and walked out the door waving goodbye to me. Oh I was so glad to be long after they left Jacob walked into the front door.

"Hello my sweet Bella. There is someone here to see you." I looked behind him and noticed Emlly and Sam standing behind him.

"Oh BELLA..I've missed having you around so much."

"Oh Emily I've missed you too." We reached in for a hug.

"I wanted you to met someone." Sam pulled out a carseat from behind him all covered in pink and flowers.

"Oh Em. You had a baby. How old is she?"

"She is six months."

"She's is as old as JJ. What's her name?"

"Her name is Jadelynn Hope. Who is JJ?"

"Oh Jake you didn't tell them about JJ." I asked look at him concerened.

"No. You told me to keep it a secret so I did what you wanted Bels."

"JJ is our six month old son. I found out I was pregnant and couldn't bare the thought of Jacob's life being anymore of a disaster so Ieft thinking he would be better off. But then he found me in Settale and I moved back...I'll trade babies you hold mine I'll hold yours."

"Oh he looks so much like Jacob he couldn't deny being a Black if he tried." She smiled warmly at me.

"She is so beautiful Emly. She gets it all from you."

Sam and Jake are staring at each other while we are having our fun with the babies. I heard Sam asked Jacob what JJ stood for.

"If you don't mind me asking Bella/Jake what does JJ stand for?" Sam asked.

"HIs full name is Jacob Jaxon Black." I said proudly.

"Such a strong name for such a little boy." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"I hope he grows up big and tall just like his daddy.

"How about we all go to dinner tonight my treat?" Jacob said. Everyone agreed that would be a lovely idea and since Emily already had Jadelynn packed she helped me JJ ready to go.

"Oh I love how you painted the nursery."

"It's missing the dinosaur stickers Em. It's going to be amazing. I hope he'll like it when he gets older."

"I think he'll love it. He is a very happy care free baby with lovely smile."

"He gets that all from his father. I don't think there is any part of him that isn't Jacob to be honest. But I don't really mind."

"Sam wanted a little girl and I wanted a little boy."

"Did you really? I wanted a little boy just like Jacob and that's what I got. Maybe Sam really wnated a little girl just like you."

"Oh you should have seen his face when the doctor said it was a girl. He about shit himself."

"It must have been a site to see."

"Oh it was Okay boys we are ready to go let's load up." The boys grabbed the babies Jacob locked up the house and we all set off to have a wonderful dinner together as new parents.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay so I feel like I haven't been updating like I should have but my laptop is not working right and well it kind of isn't working well writing this and it really really bites. My boyfriend's computer is only used for gaming and I am currently saving up to get a new laptop that works or get this one fixed. Maybe I will just go ahead and get a desktop. Who knows? Enough about my personal life though. Let's get back to the story of Jacob and Bella and move forward with this and maybe I will actually complete a story. I have another idea for a story in my head and have written it but I am not sure if I will post it or not. Please send reviews and feedback. Thanks again. Emily

*Bella's POV*

Emily and I hit it off quite well and she didn't judge me for up and leaving Jacob like I did. She looked like she wanted to ask me some questions but never had the courage to say anything to me. I hope she really doesn't hold it against me. We pulled up to the small diner in Forks and sat down in the booth by the window. JJ started to whine a little bit and Jacob picked him up out of his car seat and was taking care of him. I smiled and was happy to know I had my own little family.

"Shh..Little buddy it's alright. I'm right here." He cooed a little but was still a little unhappy.

"I think he wants his mommy." Emily said with a smile, Jacob looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Jake it's nothing you did wrong but you've been spending all that time with him. I'm sure he just misses me."

"I missed you too. It's not fair he gets all of your attention and I don't."

"Oh Jake." Jake handed over JJ as soon as he did JJ got quiet and fell right back asleep.

"Oh Bella. You've got yourself a momma's boy that looks exactly like Jake. What in the world are we going to do with two of them? The world was fine with just one." Emily laughed.

"I guess I'll just have to love them both. So Sam how are you adjusting to being a father?" I asked him.

"Oh it's great this little girl is the light of my whole life and I don't know what I would do without her and Emily in my life."

Dinner went off without any mishaps happening and I honestly forgot how much I loved being with Jacob and well part of the pack. I really did want to be a part of their lives again but I have no idea how they would even begin to take it. We left the diner as it started to sprinkle a little bit. Jacob and Sam grabbed the car seats as we headed towards the car. We all loaded in and Jacob drove us back to our house. Our house I like the sound of that and I love the way it was always nice not to be alone. I had put JJ into pack in play because it still smelled like paint in his room and I sat down on the couch and started to drift off into my own little world. I wake up and the sun is shining through the window and it turned out to be a wonderful day. I get up out of bed and JJ isn't in his pack and play. Jacob and JJ are nowhere to be found in this house. I run out the door and noticed Jacob's car is gone. I search all over the house when I notice a note on the kitchen table.

Bells,

I had some pack things to take care of and as alpha I had to take care of them. JJ was awake this morning I feed and changed him but he didn't want to be set down. I took him with me we are at Sam and Emily's please feel free to join us. There is some breakfast in the microwave for you. I thought you could use some rest. I love you.

Jake.

Oh thank god he left a note this time. I looked outside the window and thought to myself why not go join them. Jake probably won't home for a while so why not go see the pack?

*Jacob's POV*

I woke up this morning to my phone vibrating on the nightstand. Who the fuck is texting me this early in the morning? It was from Sam saying he needed to talk ASAP. I got up and got dressed and heard JJ awake in his pack and play. I picked him up and changed him, feed him and when I went to put him down he had gotten fussy with me.

"I guess little guy it's gonna be a daddy son day because your momma is fast asleep and I don't want to wake her. Well go met the pack and they will love you and spoil you." I sighed to myself the pack I hope they didn't hold hard feelings against Bella. She was just trying to protect me and I don't blame her for being scared I would have been too. I made Bella a plate of breakfast after it four myself. JJ's diaper was still packed from last night. I wrote a note to Bella left it on the table and off to Sam and Emily's we went. I was lost in my thoughts and almost missed the turn into the driveway. The pack was already all here I could sense it and I knew this was going to either go really well or really badly. I put the car in park and turned off the engine. They would have to accept him he is the alpha's son after all. Come on Jake pull yourself together it's not gonna be that bad. I opened the car door and pulled the car seat out and diaper bag and headed for the door for the finally judgment. Here goes nothing.

*Bella's POV*

I think before I head to the Sam's I might go see Charlie for a bit and catch up just me and him. I called Charlie on the phone and he answered on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Hey dad."

"Bells. Darling how are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if I could stop by today and you and I could have some lunch."

"Yeah. I don't go in until tonight…Are you bringing JJ?"

"No. It's just going to be me."

"Where's JJ?"

"With his father."

"Oh. But ya Bells come on by I would love to have lunch with you."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

I got myself into the shower and put on some fresh clothes and a tiny bit of makeup and headed out the door. I got into the car and headed into the opposite direction of Jacob and went to see my dad. I wondered how he had been holding up without me. Probably the same way he held up after mom left him. I pulled into the driveway beside Charlie's police cruiser. Oh it was so nice to be home I walked into the front door and everything was still the same just the way I had left it.

"Bells." He said coming to hug me.

"Hey dad."

"You know I could sit here and lecture you for hours about how stupid it was to run off like that and to give me such a scare and I thought I was a terrible father. I thought that stupid boy Edward had kidnapped you and you were gone forever and I never thought I was going to see you again. Or that you had gotten involved with the wrong crowd and were in like a sex slave trade or something like that. I thought I had lost my little girl forever. I thought that had already happened when your mother took you away. You are my world, my little girl and I thought I was going to lose that forever."

"Dad. It's fine. I'm back. I'm sorry. I was scared confused and pregnant. I didn't think I could trust anyone. Plus the way the people on the rez look at me I thought they would hate Jake for having a white girl's and I wanted to make sure he couldn't hurt me like Edward did."

Oh Edward how I missed him but not as much anymore as I used too because after having JJ all my thoughts ever were about Jake and only him. Maybe it's because I brought the alpha of a wolf pack baby into the world or it just made the bond between us stronger. I have no idea. I think maybe I should talk to Jake about all of this. I can't quite seem to get my head around all of this. Other than the first melt down Charlie had when I first arrived the whole thing seemed pretty normal. We had some lunch and then watched some stupid daytime TV show together until he had to go to work. I assumed Jake is still with the pack because if he wasn't he would have called here by now.

"Well Bells. I need to get going to work."

"Is my stuff still all here?"

"Yeah. Bella I never packed it away. Feel free to take what you want and I will pack up the rest now that I know you aren't dead. Maybe I can move somewhere close to the rez or move in with Billy. He and I could always use some company together. It's time I get out of this place anyway it's so depressing here."

"Well dad. I see you want to move closer to JJ and me."

"Well that would be a perk too." He laughed. "But seriously take what you want and want you don't want I will pack away for you. But take as long as you want. I am sure Jake is enjoying spending alone time with his son and probably showing him off to all of his friends. You know how he is."

This comment made me laughed. "Oh yes I do know how that man works. Have a good day."

He walked out the door and I walked up stairs to my old room. It was exactly as I left it even dirty clothes on the floor. I don't think Charlie had the heart to pick up my room. Not knowing if I was dead or even if I was ever going to come back. I'm sure him and mom were worried speaking of which I should probably call her. Maybe I'll do it another day. I just wanted to get some of my things and get out of here. I was listening to some music and putting some things into boxes and I turned around and he was standing there. My heart stopped for a moment. He hadn't changed one bit which made me even more nervous. Oh where was Jacob when I needed him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know you were back."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sometimes I come here when I miss you and sit in here while Charlie is at work smelling your sweet smell."

"That's a little stalkerish."

"Where have you been?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me Isabella. I have been waiting a long time for you to come back to make up for all the wrong I have done to you. To tell you that I am sorry to beg for your forgiveness."

"Edward….It's too late now. Things have changed now. I don't want to talk about it. I am getting some of my things and leaving."

"Will I be able to see you again? The whole family misses you."

"I know and miss you guys as well but things are different now. I don't want to talk about it. Maybe we can see each other again. I will have to think long and hard about it."

"So that's not a no."

"But's it's not a yes either. Edward. Now if you don't mind I would like to load these boxes in my car and finishing packing the rest of my stuff."

"I can help you."

"It's fine. I can do it by myself." I didn't really want him hanging out here any longer than he had to be. But maybe he was right I could use some help. No because if you come home smelling like him Jake will flip shit.

"Please."

"It's fine. Edward. Please just go."

"As you wish my love." He exited through the open window as he had once come through and closed it behind him. I hurried and got the boxes I wanted and loaded them in the car and headed towards Sam and Emily's. I picked up my phone calling Jake. The first time he didn't answer. The second time he didn't answer. I had called him seven times I gave up and called Emily's house. The phone rang twice and she answer. I could hear the boys yelling and rough housing in the background.

"Hello."

"Em. It's Bella. Is Jacob there?" I said with a small cry in my voice.

"He just left with Sam. Are you crying? JJ is with me and is safe I promise."

"Fuck. Sorry about my language. And yes but not about JJ I knew he was safe with you. Can you get one of the other boys to phase and get Jake for me it is super important. And tell him to meet me at your house. Please."

"He said not to bother him. It is alpha's orders but I will see if one of the boys will do it for me. Hang on just a second." She put the phone away from her mouth yelling at the boys.

"Will one of you phase and get Jake."

"He said to leave him alone Em."

"Yeah I know its Bella and she is crying and driving. Get him now."

"I'll do it." I heard Seth volunteer.

"I got Seth doing it for me."

"Thanks so much Emily."

"I'll see when you get here darling."

"Thanks again."

I was still about ten minutes away from the house when I thought about him again. My heart started to break even more.

*Seth's POV*

I phased very quickly and I could hear Jake and Sam both talking in a very low tone in thoughts.

_I thought I told no one to phase Seth. There will be punishment for not listening to me. _

_Look Jake… It's not that I wanted to but Emily…._

_What about Emily is she okay? _

_Yes Sam she is fine. But she was on the phone with Bella and she was crying and she was really upset and needs you Jake. I wouldn't have phased without a good reason. She's coming back to the house and I don't know if she is going to be okay or not. But she needs you please hurry back. She's pulling into the driving way now and when she opened the door….._

I knew they could both smell it.

_Edward…._

*Jake's POV*

I went running back towards the house not stopping for anything. I came through the clearing and there she was sitting next to the car crying her eyes out. I walked towards her and she smiled at me running her fingers through my fur. For some reason I was at peace when she did this and I was enjoying myself until she brought me out of my own world of thoughts.

"Jake. Could you phase back so we can talk."

I nodded and headed back to the woods and came back out in my human form.

"Oh Bells. What is wrong?"

"He was at Charlie's today. I went over to have lunch with Charlie and I wanted to grab a few things to bring to the new place and he was inside the window and behind me. He wanted to know where I had been and he begged me to come back to him."

"Oh Bells. I will go with you next time to get the rest of your stuff I promise you he won't hurt you. Or he won't come into contact with you again. He does he will be causing himself a war that he doesn't really want."

"I'm sorry. I called you out of your talk with Sam. But seeing him made me…."

"It's alright. Bells. I love you. I'm here now." I said pulling her closer to me. I needed to get her home and we needed to get some sleep. "Let's go inside and sit you on the couch and you just relax for a minute."

"Okay." She walked almost as she was a zombie heading towards the front door. She clasped on the couch and was almost out instantly.

"Hey Em. Would you mind keeping JJ over night I know it's a lot to ask for but…"

"Not worries Jake. I would love too. Plus Bella needs you right now and she looks like she really needs some sleep. I will take care of your son like he is my own."

"I know you will Em. I am sorry about dropping this on you last minute."

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Edward showed up at Charlie's house unannounced while she was there getting some of her things."

"Oh poor Bella. If you don't mind can I send Sam for a few of JJ's things and well keep him for a few days and you and Bella just relax and hopefully she will feel better."

"Oh Emily. That would be great. I will think of a way to repay you."

"Maybe one day you can return the favor."

"I sure will." I smiled at her. I picked Bella up and carried her towards her car. I looked at Sam as I was living.

"Would you mind driving my car back and getting some of JJ's things. Emily probably has a list that she wants."

"Not a problem Jake."

"I will leave the door unlocked just leave the keys on the kitchen table and take what you need of JJ's. Here take this money. I think he is almost out of diapers. I don't know how long he will be with you. I need to get her feeling better before he can come back home to us. Because right now her emotional state will only make him worse. "

"Yeah I understand completely Jake."

"Thank you for everything."

"We are brothers this is what we do."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here's another chapter guys. Hope you like it. It's my very first time writing lemons so please bear with me. Sorry the chapter isn't as long as the last one but I will hopefully update again sometime soon. I hope to be done with this story before I start school in August. Please remember your reviews and feedback are important to me. And feel free to ask any questions you might have. I know I haven't talked about the pack meeting JJ yet. But I do have a plan for that. But I can't stay awake any longer tonight. Emily

*Emily's POV*

I really hope Bella is okay. I was just starting to enjoy our friendship and I think it could be an awesome if she would let it happen. I think that Edward coming back so soon was too much for her. I don't know the whole story but from what I know he is a stupid prick that deserves everything he has gotten.

"Do you think she will be okay Sam?"

"I'm sure she will be. She has us now and little JJ."

"I hope she loves it here with us."

JJ started to get restless, it's as if he knew something wasn't right with his momma. He was looking around very cautiously and very upset. I picked him up but this didn't seem to settle him in the least bit. But this was probably the first time away from his momma and just a little upset.

"I think I will join you to go to their house so Bella can give her baby boy a kiss before we take him away for a few days."

"Sure. That sounds okay. You know while Jake is absent it will be like I am alpha again being his beta."

"Oh I know Sam. Don't worry I know. It'll be fine. I can take care of two babies and feed a hungry pack of wolves." I laughed at him and smiled which seemed to ease the tension off his face. We loaded the babies into the car and we headed towards Jake. I followed behind Sam because the only time I had been to Jake's house was last night and I wasn't driving so I really wasn't sure where we were going. All the gatherings were held at my house because I would cook for the boys and since Bella left Jake didn't like the idea of having anybody over so we just kept it the same old thing. Boys in and out of my house all hours of the night, feeding them, giving them warm blankets. I think Bella will really enjoy. Sam helped me and the babies out of the car. We walked up to the door and Bella and Jake were sitting on the couch together.

*Jake's POV*

I heard Sam and Emily pull up. I knew they had brought JJ because she needed to see him just as much as he needed her. There love was the strongest bond I have ever seen next to mine and Bells. But still I loved them so much with my whole heart. They walked into the door looked at us. Bella had gotten up and went to JJ. JJ started to cry and wail when his mother came near him. He looked scared and frighten. Bells heart looked like it sank even more.

"Bells. It's the smell. You smell like Edward."

"But he's not a wolf." She looked at me confused.

"But he does have a wolf spirit and he does love his mother."

"I'll go change my clothes." She turned towards Emily. "Please don't leave with him without me saying goodbye."

"I would never do that Bella."

Bella left the room we sat in silence until Bella came back. She walked over to Emily who was holding our son and took him from her. They settled together in a way I have never seen before. It was if they had a bond that no one could break and she would do anything to keep him safe. A mother's love is something you don't want to mess with.

"Emily I do appreciate you taking him for a couple days. I'm sure Jake told you what happened."

"Yeah he didn't."

"I don't know what he wants and I didn't think I was going to see him. I thought they had left." I looked at Bells. It had been a long time since she had been here and I know she didn't know what was going on.

"Bells. We'll talk about it all later but right now. We need to go to bed. I'm tired and you look like you are exhausted. Say goodnight to JJ and well go see him in the morning."

"Goodnight JJ. Be a good boy for Auntie Emily and Uncle Sam." She kissed him lightly and helped Emily get all of his things together. She watched them walk out the door with a pain on her face. She sat on the couch like she was defeated in some sort of manner.

"I love you Jake. Let's go to bed."

"I love you too Bells." I picked her up and carried her into our bedroom placing her on the bed. I helped her get out of her bra and blue jeans and tucked her under the covers. God was she beautiful, I pulled off my clothes leaving me in nothing but boxers crawling into bed next to her turning on the TV. I was into to the show I was watching. I have a thing for Law and Order shows, plus that's all that is really on late at night. I thought she was asleep when I felt her hand rubbing up and down my body.

"Yes Bells."

"You are just so damn hot. I don't even know what to do with myself." I could smell her arousal. She wanted me and I wanted her. I haven't had her in so long. She mounted on top of me kissing me deeply and with passion. Bella has to stop or I am going to have sex with her. We just got back together this isn't something we should be doing. I pulled away from the kiss which made her fight even harder. She pulled her t-shirt off exposing her breast that have become full because of my son. I started to rub my hands all over her body, kneading her breast, grab them suck them. I was getter harder by the second, I didn't know how much longer I could hold out to be honest.

"Oh Bells." She made her way down my neck kissing and biting a little on the way down. She stopped just short of my boxers. She was teasing me. I have no idea how long I would be able to control myself let alone the wolf inside of me. She slipped her hand down into my boxers and started to play with my penis.

"Oh god…Bells…Please…" With that she pulled my dick out and started to suck. She sucked my dick like never before. I was so close to coming and didn't even realize she had taken off her panties and was about to mount me.

"Fuck me Jacob Black. Fuck me like there was no tomorrow." That was it I couldn't control it anymore my wolf came out and I slid deep inside of her cunt and fuck her while she was on top of me. She moaned out with pleasure. Her pussy tighten up around my cock and that is when I lost it and I came deep inside of her.

"Oh Jake that was wonderful." She said as she rolled off of me. "God I have missed how warm you are and how you make me feel so complete."

"Oh Bells you make me feel complete as well." She smiled at me and closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

*Jake's POV*

I wake up with Bells still wrapped in the sheets with me and she looks more beautiful than she has ever looked to me in her life. It was in that minute I felt it. It was a slight pain in my chest like I couldn't breathe. I was so much pain, I couldn't figure out what was happening. I have pain shooting down my legs and in my right arm. I am so sore. Help me.

"Bella…." I manage to say. The beautiful form that was next to me is now gone and the room is dark.

"Bella…I love you…" I say with one last breathe and I wake up in a black room. I have no idea where I am at. I scream out in pain, loss and I have no idea what is happening or where I am even at. Sam, Quil and Embry coming running into the room and almost all get stuck in the door.

"Jake…You're awake. We've been so worried about you." Sam said to me with a look of relief on his face.

"What the fuck happened?"

"We were attacked by an army of vampires…And you had gotten hurt pretty badly." Quil looked at me with a questionable look.

"I don't remember anything guys. Where is Bella?"

"Jake…Bella ran away from us a few months ago. Nobody can find her."

"I saw her. I saw her. I know where she is. I need her. I need to get to her." I tried to get up they pushed me back on the bed.

"Bro. You aren't going anywhere." Sam said to me. "That's alpha's orders."

"You aren't my alpha. I am yours." I said with a hateful spite in my voice.

"You imprinted on her in your dreams didn't you?" Sam asked me.

"I did. I need to get to her. She's scared and alone. I think she might be pregnant with my son."

"Alright Jake. Relax. We'll leave tomorrow."

"NO! I need to leave to now." I yelled at him.

"Okay. Jake." Sam looked at me with an understanding look in his eye. "Quil and Embry will take you where you want to go or where you think she is. If she isn't there you come back here and we will try something different. But we'll wait until you are healed before we go searching the country looking for her."

"You guys will really help me find her?"

"You are our alpha and we know how much you love her." Sam stated simply to me.

Quil and Embry went home to pack a bag we didn't know how long we'd be gone. I took the money I had been saving to buy Bella a ring and put it in my pocket. I hope dad didn't mind that I was leaving. I had to go find her. I picked up my phone and called Charlie's.

"Swan house."

"Hey Charlie."

"Jake. How are you? Are you feeling better after the accident?"

"In a lot of pain and I feel okay. I think I know where to find Bella."

"Do you?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to leave today and find her. I just thought you should know I will not stop until I find her."

"I know you won't. I'll give you some money to fund this trip. Swing by before you leave and I'll give you some money."

"Charlie…"

"Don't tell me you can't. Jake just please find my little girl. I miss her and want to know if she is okay. Please."

"Okay Charlie…I promise to bring her back."

"I'll see you later Jake."

"It'll be less than an hour."

I said that hung up the phone. He didn't have to give me money but I know he missed Bella and we needed her to keep both of us grounded. Quil and Embry showed up about twenty minutes later. We all managed to fit into the Rabbit. Embry was driving and Quil was in the backseat.

"Where are we going?"

"First we are going to Charlie's than we are going to Seattle." I answered Embry's question.

We stopped at Charlie's he had given me at least seven hundred dollars and we started our three hour journey to Seattle. I heard Quil clear his throat and open his mouth.

"I had a dream about her and I found her in Seattle and she had my child. But I don't want to wait that long to find her. I need her."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"I just knew."

We sat in silence most of the trip, we only stopped once or twice. I need to find her. I will track her through this city. We made it. We were here I was giving Embry directions out of the dream I had. I just pray that she was home. I pray that this was the right place. I need this girl in my life. We pulled up to the building it wasn't much but it was something she lived in. Embry parked the car and then helped me up. I walked up to the door that was supposed to be hers and knocked on it. I heard movement inside and someone walk towards the door. The door started to open the door and there she was in all her glory and her beauty.

"Jake?" She was surprised to see me. I could only see her face because of the chain.

"Bells." I said with relief in my voice.

"How did you find me? I didn't tell anyone."

"I had a dream while I was hurt by the army of leeches."

"So you found me based on a dream?" Almost as she didn't believe me.

"I also know you are pregnant with my son and you've already picked out the name Jacob Jaxon Black and you will call him JJ for short and will you let me in."

"Oh my god. You really did. Didn't you?"

"Yes. Now please. I want to see you and I don't know how much longer I can stand. She opened the door and held it open for me. I motioned for Quil and Embry to come with me. They followed in suit. We sat down in Bella's tiny apartment she didn't have much furniture. Just the small old ugly looking couch. She sat down. She was so big, she had a nice round belly full of my son. She sat down and I sat next to her.

"Can I touch?"

"Yeah. I am sure he would enjoy the touch of his daddy." She said with a smile on her face. I put my hand to her belly and he kicked where my hand was. I smiled at the fact I just felt my son move. She was having the alpha's baby.

"You are coming back with me right?" I asked her.

"Jake…I don't know. You may imprint and a white girl's baby."

"I did imprint on you and no one will say anything. I am going to be chief and I am alpha of the pack. No one will say anything and if they do. Well too bad damn for them because I make the rules and this is there future chief and if the wolves are still needed than he will be the alpha." I said to her. "Please Bella. I need you in my life and I need him in my life. Please."

"Jake…"

"Please….I need you. Want you and I want you to be my wife."

"Alright Jake. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well. I love you. We'll let's pack your things future Mrs. Jacob Black."

_AN: I've decided to end the story for now I may come back and add some more. Please let me what you know. Do you think I should have ended the story? If you want me to keep going than we'll have to have some feedback but as of right now that's the way. I am leaving it. Thanks for reading everyone. : ) Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and following. But let me know if you want more. Emily_


	10. Chapter 10

I haven't decided if I wanted to continue down this story path or not but not a lot of you gave me feedback. If you really want more I would like some honest feedback. Come on people by the way people were favoriting and following this story you liked it. I will update more if I just get a few more reviews and some feedback it would mean a lot to me. And I still don't own anything but some of the plot and OC. The rest is not mine. Thanks again Emily

*Bella's POV*

I was nervous about going back with Jake. I was kind of shocked he found me to begin with. I hadn't told anyone where I was going. The Cullens, Charlie, Renee, and even the pack didn't know where I was at. I was pregnant scared and just want to be alone. There is Jake standing on my door step looking beat to hell begging me to come back. I can't say no. I love him and I am carrying his child. His soon to be alpha child would be brought into this world and well I wanted him to have a life that made him happy. Edward was still looking for me but I can't think about him right now this child is the only thing that matters to me in the whole world. I broke Jake's heart but I thought that would be best for him just incase he imprinted on someone else.

"Bella." Jake said shaking me out of my train of thought."

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular. I was just thinking about the past and the future."

"Bella. I did imprint."

"What? You did it while I left didn't you?" I cried out. He came back just to rip my heart out and kill me and JJ. Why did he have to do this to me and my son? I should have never opened the fucking door. I am so stupid to think that he was in love with me.

"Kinda." He paused looked at me deeply in the eyes. "It's not what you think."

"Yeah sure whatever. Just go...The baby and I don't need you."

"Bells listen to me and let me explain."

"You have nothing to explain to me. Get out you know where the door is."

"Damnit woman get over yourself and listen to me for like ten seconds."

A.N: I think I will leave it here for now. Let's get some reviews rolling and I will post more. Or I'll just leave it as it is. This is the direction I'm heading with the story. Do you like it so far?


	11. Second Part of Chapter 10

A.N: I don't not own anything except some of the plot and some OC. The song is All of Me by John Legend. Thanks again folks. R&amp;R.

"Why I think you made it very clear Jacob."

"Bella...I imprinted on you. What I thought were just feeling for you was really my imprint. Plus alpha's can only get their imprints pregnant. No one else. I have been in so much pain since you left Bella. Please come home."

"Oh Jake. I don't know if I should be excited or what I should be of the fact that you imprinted on me."

"Just say you'll come back because without you I can't properly run the pack."

He started to sing to me the song he always sang to me to make me feel better and it somehow fit us perfectly.

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you

I started to cry and Jake pulled me closer to him. I hate being pregnant I've been nothing but a crazy mess since day one. Oh well and let's not talk about how much I eat because it kind of disgust me. He whispered something into my ear but I wasn't paying attention to him. I wasn't sure if I should go back but he was right I couldn't keep his child away from him. He would be a great father and nobody should take that from him.

"Bells."

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your stomach just growled loudly at me." He said with a smile.

"I'm always hungry. I'm carrying around a baby with the wolf gene."

"How do you know for sure he has it. I was hoping he wouldn't have to go through something like that." Jake said with a sad look on his face.

"Because every since being pregnant I've been eating for like four people and I have just been super warm. And you're alpha darling. He is the first born. It is his rightful spot to take what is his." I said with a smile in my eyes. My little boy would make me proud. I am sad that he won't get the chance to travel the world and he'll be unhappy maybe or he'll love the rez and fall in love with it.

"Let's get some pizza delivered and maybe we can get a movie and watch it together."

"Jake I don't have a tv."

"We can go rent a hotel room."

"Where did you get the money to do that with?"

"Your dad gave me money to bring you back to us and well I had the rest of it because I was saving up to get a ring so I could ask you to marry me."

"Oh Jake. I'm sorry I left."

"You were scared. I got. Let's go have a relaxing evening." We all crammed into the small Rabbit that they have driven in her and found a nice looking hotel. We had gotten a room that are adjoined together so the guys could be close by. I wonder why they are here with him anyway.

"Hey Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring the guys?"

"Because I'm not in the best shape I just woke up like an hour before I started driving so it was best that I brought them along. So I wouldn't crash or die or hurt myself even more."

"Oh. I've been thinking about who the godparents should be for our baby."

"What's your idea darling?"

"I think all the pack should be the godfathers."

"I think they would love that very much." He kissed my cheek gently. "Well talk more later. I need to eat and so do you and we need to go back to sleep. Because I am exhausted. Quil. Embry."

"Yeah boss." They said in unison.

"I hate when you call me that." He said with an angry look on his face.

"I..." He started to say until I decided to cut him off. "What Jake was trying to tell you is that. We should be fine tonight and you two are free to see the city or do whatever you want...You don't have to stay and watch cheeze movies with us if you don't want to. And I would like to tell you both I have decided that whole pack with be the godfather to our child." Embry let out a big smile and he looks at me.

"Bella that is like the greatest thing ever. I'm going to be a godfather and to the alpha's child." He let out a woo woo noise. Quil rolled his eyes at Embry.

"Thanks Bella." He said with a smile on his face.

"But Bella." Jake said in protest to my statement.

"You will not give them alpha orders they came along as your friends and you will shh your mouth because it will make me happy."

*Jake's POV*

She was a feisty one the love of my life. I was going to them to keep a guard tonight well I rested but Bella seems to think I can handle whatever comes our way on my own. Which is fine. I hoped the guys stayed so I could rest a little easier. Bella and I went to the little sitting area with the tv. We were watching some cheeze lifetime move and we had four pizza between us and Quil and Embry ate about the same. They were sitting around the coffee table playing cards. The next thing I realize I am laying in bed with Bella. The guys must have moved me while I was sleeping. I let out a sigh and went back to sleep. I could see Bella on her back and her baby bump sticking out. I wonder how she would deal with everything that comes with being the alpha's mate and how she would be happy. But I'll worry about that another day. I put my hand and ear to her belly. I could hear the baby moving around to get to my touch. I love the way he was already bonded to me like he knew I was his daddy. I wonder if belly ever talked about me to him or when in fact babies actually can start hearing. Hmm...Maybe I'll have to read some books. But now that we are together everything will be just fine.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER GUYS AND KIND OF LEAVES YOU HANGING BUT THAT'S ALL THE TIME I HAD BEFORE I HAD TO GO TO WORK AND DO THINGS AND BEING A RESPONSIBLE ADULT. LOL. WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND MORE REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN. THANKS EMILY**

**BTW I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS. I WISH THOUGH. **

*Bella's POV*

I woke up the next morning well rested still wrapped in Jacob's arms. His head is on my stomach probably listening to the baby. He just looked so cute but I needed to get up and pee so I nudge him.

"Jake." He just grunted at me. Embry must have heard me trying to get up, he walked up to Jake and pushed him off of me and held him off long enough for me to get into the bathroom. I just wanted to take a shower and get off all the stinky sweat that had formed on me by sleeping next to Jake. I hope he won't be too upset about me leaving. I still need to pack and do other things. I don't know if I really should go back with him. I mean I made a little bit of life out here, but I don't know if I can face the music of the pack or if I should just run again….I don't know I am just scared. Just then I heard a very loud growling come from behind the door.

"I know she's here. I can't lose her again." Jake cried out in pain.

"She's just in the shower." Embry and Quil trying to calm him down and make him feel a bit better.

"She's gone." I heard sadness in his voice.

"Jake." I yelled.

"Bells."

"Yes darling. I'm in the bathroom. I had to pee. If you would like the door is unlocked and you can come keep me company."

Before I finished the rest of what I was going to say Jake was in the bathroom with me. I heard a sigh of relief come out of his mouth.

"Oh Bells. I thought you left again."

"No darling. Just had to pee and you wouldn't wake up so Em had to get you off of me." He sighed again. I continued to wash myself and spend a bit of time taking care of myself. I love the showers it's the one time I don't feel gross and pregnant. I did need some new clothes the ones I have are getting tight on my ever growing belly. I do love this baby. I love his father and I really don't want to admit that to myself just yet. I am just going to take this one day at a time.

"Bells, whatcha thinking about?"

"Moving back."

"We'll get an apartment or the guys have a big house we share now and I was thinking about getting my own place but I don't know if we should I think the baby should be around all of his uncles and aunts."

"One step at a time Jake. I just need to take small steps. I just can't get too stressed out." I turned off the water and pulled the towel off the rack, dried myself and then wrapped myself as best I could with the towel. I told Jake to shoo so I could get dressed in piece. I wasn't ready for him to see me like this just yet. I feel super ugly with this baby. I put on some yoga pants and a tank top walk out into the bedroom where Embry and Quil have a big present bag waiting for me.

"This is for you." I opened the bag and it had some clothing for the baby one of the onenies was black with future alpha written in dark blue. Another one was a light brown with a russet colored looking wolf on it with paw print pants. Another one said my uncles are the greatest and the last one said little stud muffin. I laughed at the thoughts of the baby wearing these outfits. Then I pulled out a shirt for me and it said OH boy at the top and where it would sit on the baby it said I'm future alpha. I laughed at this one and proceed to put it on. I love how it was big enough to still fit as I grew but you could still see my baby bump.

"Oh guys. I love them. They are so cute..." I hugged them both. "Whatcha think Mr. Alpha?"

"You look beautiful as always and I love the way they branded you." He had a sly smile come across his face.

"When did you become alpha?" I asked him. The boys looked away and Jake looked down at his shoes.

"Right after you left. Sam wouldn't let me go after you. He made me stay in the driveway and I had to watch you walk away. So I told him he wasn't the boss of me anymore and I will do what I damn well please. He kept pushing until I phased right on the spot and I fought him. He refused to submit and he refused to submit…So I had two choices kill him or kick him out of the pack until he accepted my alpha position…Lucky for me it didn't have to come down for either. He finally gave in and let me lead the pack just like I am supposed too."


End file.
